


Advantage

by Nerdqueen395



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueen395/pseuds/Nerdqueen395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir finds out that Ladybug is Marinette, he sees this as his chance to make her fall in love with his civilian self. But will it even work out? Or will she turn him down once again? Also, can he keep his secret identity a secret while doing so? Rated T for mention of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Which a Secret is NOT so Secret Anymore:

He didn’t mean to find out, but somehow he did. Sure, if he had listened to Plagg it would still be a secret, but that didn’t make it his fault! Ok, maybe it was a little bit his fault. But still, it was an accident! But now that he knew...OH MY GOSH! He knew! Marienette was… but… she couldn’t… and yet… she...was. Marienette was...OH NO!  
One Secret Earlier…  
“You want to cut down the trees?!” A giant humanoid thing with bark for skin and chainsaws for hands towered over the city of Paris. “If you like cutting things down so much, then I’ll just have to cut down YOU!” Chat stared at the spectacle, mouth open and eyes wide. Beside him, Ladybug stood, clad in her red and spotted spandex, her normally pale skin was now a new shade of white, her jaw was clenched and her eyes stared in disbelief at this newest challenge. Chat broke the stunned silence after a few moments with a weak “Well ok then!” comment. Ladybug turned to him, her shock having disappeared and her determination renewed. “Akuma?”  
“I believe it’s the large hippie glasses on his nose.”  
Ladybug nodded, then turned around, her yo-yo spinning as she ran toward the villainous tree. Close behind her, Chat followed his baton twirling and his green eyes glinting mischievously.  
The battle was short, but the long gash on Ladybug’s leg wasn’t. Sticky, red, hot blood glistened from her ankle, all the way up her calf. If she hadn’t been wounded, perhaps things would have ended differently, or, maybe if Chat hadn’t been so worried, but, unfortunately, that was not to be so.   
“Your leg!” cried out Chat, he leaned down to look at it closer, “It looks pretty bad, we should get it taken care of right away!” Ladybug pulled her leg away from Chat, wincing as she did so. “Not right now Chat, our miraculous are running out of power and I’d rather not see who you are or the other way around.” She used her yo-yo as a grappling hook and swung away to the nearest ally to transform. Leaving a very distraught Chat Noir behind. His ring beeped urgently. “Adrien, I can’t hold out much longer, we have to leave.” Plagg’s voice went unheard though, as Chat’s mind was already racing with images of his lady’s leg a mangled mess. He raced to where he thought she was. He guessed right. He hid in a corner, peering around it to see a flash of pink light,he couldn’t turn his gaze in time, and saw her. The quiet girl, the shy, stuttering Marinette. A loud gasp escaped his mouth startling her. She limped around the corner to see who it was, but Chat was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

In Which Plagg has Camembert and Adrien has a Realization  
Adrien held his head in his hands. How did he not see it? The eyes, the hair, the determination. Her exhaustion and disappearances that occurred at the same time as him. In all reality, it was pretty clear that she had been Ladybug the whole time. So why didn’t he notice? He blushed, as he suddenly realized that he had been flirting with, and had been turned down by the shy girl who sat behind him in school. He felt like an idiot.   
“Plagg,” he whispered, lifting his head, “What do I do now?” The worry in his voice was evidence of the emotional warfare going on in his head. Plagg looked at the large chunk of camembert in his paw, then at his human host, Adrien. After a while, Adriens pain won Plagg’s attention and he set the succulent piece of cheese down. He floated over and placed a small black paw on Adrien’s shoulder.  
“Forget about everything you saw today,” Adrien looked confused, “How can I forget Plagg?” His next words choked their way out, “How can I forget that Ladybug, is Marinette?” Plagg chose his next words carefully.  
“Don’t tell her you know who she is, don’t speak to Marinette in school or out of, and keep your relationship with Ladybug professional.”  
“But I don’t want to keep my relationship with Ladybug professional!”  
Adrien got up, walked to the window, and placed his head against the window.  
Gritting his teeth he said his next words so quietly that it was only thanks to Plagg’s cat ears he could hear them, “I-I...I love her…” He trailed off.  
“I love her and I just broke her trust and found out her biggest secret!”  
Plagg winced, thought for a moment , smiled, then floated over to Adriens ear and whispered something into it. Adriens green eyes got wide as Plaggs smile grew wider, mischief evident in his feline eyes. Plagg then flew back to his camembert and stuffed the cheese into his mouth.  
“Then use this to your advantage!”


	3. Chapter 3

In Which Plan A Comes Into Play  
Adrien stayed up all night long planning on what he would do to “Woo”, as he put it, his Lady, aka, Marinette. Knowing that he had, quite possibly, the worst luck in the world, Adrien had made a plan for every letter of the alphabet and the ending of the song where you say “Now I know my ABC’s”.  
The next morning, Adrien was too excited to eat. He spent breakfast poking his cream of wheat daydreaming about the different reactions Marinette would have to him asking her out. All good reactions, of course, with looks like Adrien’s and pickup lines like Chat Noir’s, what could possibly go wrong?  
Plagg knew what Adrien was thinking, and based on what he had seen, a lot could go wrong.  
Adrien was so excited to put “Plan A” into motion, that he ran out the door, having to run back two more times. Once to get his backpack, and again to close the door.  
Jumping up in down in his seat, Adrien watched and waited as student after student walked through the door. None of them Marinette.   
Discouraged, Adrien began to wonder if she had stayed home today. Then, Marinette, walked, or, in other words, limped, through the door. Oh Gosh! Her leg! He had totally forgotten what had happened to her last night! He felt dreadful.   
“I’m sorry miss, I hurt my leg over the weekend and it took a while to get here.” Marinette blushed as she sheepishly explained her reason for being late.  
“Alright, but don’t let it happen again, ok?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Marinette walked over to her seat blushing as Adrien smiled wildly at her. Speaking of which, why did she always blush when she saw him? Well, that was just going to have to be something he asked her during “Plan A”  
Lunch couldn't have come any later than it did that day. Nino began walking towards their usual spot when Adrien stopped him. “What if we took Alya and Marinette out for lunch today?”   
Nino looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. “Sure man, I see what's going on,” Adrien paused for a second,   
“You have a crush on Marinette!”   
“Wha-ah-ehhh, well, maybe, but don’t tell anyone, got it?”   
“Sure thing bud!”  
Nino winked, then turned to where Alya and Marinette where,  
“Hey girls!” he called out, “Want to go out for lunch with us?”  
Alya saw this as Marinettes big chance and answered for them, “Of course we do!”  
She grabbed Marinettes arm and dragged her over to the boys, very carefully of course, keeping in mind that Marinette was injured.   
“Hey Marinette!” Said Adrien cheerfully, she blushed and waved hi back at him. “Ready to go?” Marinette just nodded her consent, Alya taking the verbal side of things and saying, “You betcha!”  
Adrien grinned, “Plan A” was now in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

In Which Marinette is Thoroughly Confused  
Trust Nino and Alya to find a way to get Marinette and him alone together. He understood why Nino wanted to do it, but he was still lost when it came to Alya’s reason.   
He walked slowly, keeping pace with Marinette’s limp. Seeing his chance, Adrien began “Plan A”: Well balanced flirting.  
“If you want to we can stop and rest your leg for a bit.”  
“N-no it’s f-fine.”   
Time for his (quite literal) pickup line.  
“You know, if you want, I can carry you to the cafè.”  
He stopped and waited for her reaction   
Her face flushed a sleeper red,   
“Oh n-no, don't w-worry about it!” she stammered.  
Hmm… if something that weak could make her blush that much, then what about a stronger pickup line?  
“I’m guessing you like to design clothes based off of that hat you made, am I right?”  
She looked surprised.  
“Er, um, y-yeah I-I do.”  
“You know,” he began, channeling his inner Chat Noir,  
“If your designs are as pretty as you they must be amazing.”  
When Adrien first met Ladybug, he had thought that nothing could be a brighter red than her costume, evidently, Marinette’s face was proof that he was wrong.   
She opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out, then her face looked confused.  
“Something wrong Marinette?”   
“N-n-no, n-n-noth-nothing's wr-wrong!”  
Oh dear, perhaps that pickup line was a little too strong. It seemed to have caused a few of Marinette’s brain cells to explode. Maybe his flirting wasn't as well balanced as he thought it was.  
They finally reached the small cafè. They took their seats and looked at the menu.   
When the waitress came by to take their orders she took one glance at Adrien, and winked.  
“And can I get a handsome guy like you?”   
Adrien paused for a second, then replied,  
“Whatever my friend Marinette gets!”  
He said this with a wink and smirk, throwing his arm over Marinette’s shoulders.   
Once again, Marinette’s face set a new record shade of red.  
Hmm...maybe he should tone it down a bit, this was kinda strange behavior for his civilian self…  
Plan A seemed to just throw Marinette into a series of blushing and stammers. Time for “Plan B”, keeping it sweet and short.   
Unbeknownst to him, Marinette was thoroughly confused as to why her “Perfect Adrien”, had turned into a Chat Noir, overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm in band and show choir (I dance and sing) and it's the Christmas season so...yeah, super busy. But I'll try to keep you updated!


	5. Chapter 5

In Which Plan B works!  
Maybe.   
After the incident in the cafè, (Which resulted in a jealous waitress, brain dead Marinette, red-faced Adrien and a fit of laughter from the Nino/Alya side of the table) Adrien vowed to never, use super strong pickup lines again on Marinette. But that didn't stop him from using them on Ladybug.   
"Good evening my Lady!"  
That night, when Chat Noir and Ladybug met for patrol, his Lady seemed, a bit, distracted.   
"My Lady?"  
"Hm? Oh, hi Chat."  
Ladybug was sitting on the edge of the high building, her head resting on her hands, face screwed in concentration.  
"What's on your mind Ladybug?"  
He sat down next to her as she turned her head to look at him.  
"Some guy I know was acting weird today. "  
Chat chuckled inwardly.  
"Weird how, my Lady?"  
"He was acting like you."  
She smiled as she said this poking his nose and standing up.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yup, now, that's enough personal life talk today, we'd best start patrol."  
"Wait, my Lady."  
"What is it Chat?"  
Chat looked at her worriedly,   
"How's your leg?"  
Ladybug looked surprised, it seemed she had forgotten that she was injured.  
"Its fine, as long as I don't overexert it, then it should be fine!"  
"Ok..."  
Chat still looked wary of her using her leg with the wound still fresh. But, he didn't want to push what little luck he did have. Once Ladybug made up her mind, it stayed that way. So he didn't say anything else, but that didn't keep him from watching her leg and her face for any sign of pain and stopping to take a break every once in a while.   
The two heroes leapt across building tops, scanning the city for any trouble.   
"Seems everything's clear tonight, Chat." Said Ladybug, "We should probably head home."  
"What, and head our separate our ways before we even have a chance to kiss?"  
Chat's lower lip puffed out, the corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a tiny, sly smile.  
"Really, Chat? You know that that is never going to happen, right?"  
"Ah ah ah, my Lady, never is a long time, and I get the feeling that your lips will touch mine soon enough, till then Ladybug!"  
And with those parting words, Chat ran off to transform, leaving a very bewildered Ladybug behind.   
The Next Day...  
"Alright Adrien, you can do this! Plan B is now in action!"  
Adrien pumped himself up, ready to begin anew. Marinette would have no choice but to fall in love with him now! Or at least, that's what Adrien thought. Plagg had other thoughts. Thoughts that had Adrien being rejected once again.  
Thankfully, Adrien had remembered Marinette' s leg and had asked his driver to stop by her house tho pick her up. She was just walking out the door when Marinette limped out the door. Judging by how her limp was worse, it was probably still sore from yesterday's expedition. He knew it was a bad idea for her to have gone on patrol last night.  
A flustered Marinette stuttered her thanks as Adrien opened the door of the car for her, helping her get her wounded leg in without injuring it more.  
After a few moments of scilence, Marinette said,  
"Th-thank you."  
Adrien was surprised that she had spoken first, but glad all the same.  
"You're welcome, by the way, how's your leg feeling? It looks worse than before."  
"Eh? Oh, um, i-it's fine, I j-just slept on it f-funny last n-night."  
"Hm, you should get it looked at, it could get worse."  
"Oh!O-ok."  
Marinette blushed and looked away.   
"Look," said Adrien, his cheeks tinged pink as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday-"  
Marinette jumped up.  
"Oh no, n-no it's f-fine!"  
"Really?"  
"Y-yeah! Don't worry ab-about it!"  
Adrien smiled, time for "Plan B" to be put into motion.  
"Here, I got you a small box of chocolates to apoligize."  
He opened his bag and pulled out the box of chocolatte tha he had gotten last night for her.   
Marinette looked at it in surprise, opened her mouth, closed it, then said "Th-thank you!"  
Adrien smiled, so far everything was going great. But, like always, just when he seemed to have a stroke of good luck, something bad happened.   
A loud chorus of screams was heard from outside the car. Marinette looked out the window and gasped. As soon as Adrien saw what was going on, he grabbed Marinettes hand, curled himself protectivly around her, and held on to her tightly as the car swerved and flipped over.  
Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I love cliffhangers, no worries though, next chapter to be posted soon!


	6. In Which Adrien Gets a Concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry about that last cliffhanger. I'm thinking of ending this after about 10 chapters.Yay or nay to bonus chapter of Marinettes point of view? Please let me know!  
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BROKEN BONES AND BLOOD.

What on earth was going on? The world was dark, warm, numb, and Adrien was lost and alone inside of it. Or was he alone? He kept hearing something...wait!There it was again! It started getting louder, and louder- "A..d...a..Ad...n...ADR...ADRIEN!"  
Adrien epened his eyes drowswely, his head felt like it was full of cotton, except for a very painful spot on the back of his head.  
His eyesight clearing up he saw beneath him, Marinette. She had tears running down her face and a few cuts and scrapes covering her face.  
"Ma-Marinette?" Said Adrien weakly, his words hard to force through his mouth.  
"Adrien! Are you ok?" Tears choked her question as her eyes swam with worry.  
"I-i'm fine, but, wh-what happened?"  
"You don't remember?"  
Adrien thought back to the last thing he could remember,  
"I-I was getting you your box of chocolattes, after that, everything is black until-"  
Adrien sucked in his breath, "Oh, oh gosh!"  
He suddenly realized what position they were in and pushed himself of Marinette.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"It's ok!" Her chuckle was weak, but still had a bit of humour in it.  
"When the akuma attacked you grabbed me and protected me from some pretty bad injuries."  
Marinette frowned, then began looking at Adrien, poking and lifting limbs, probably checking for injuries.  
Adrien winced when she prodded his chest.  
"You're lucky."  
"What?"  
Adrien was very confused now, what did she mean by lucky?  
"Most people would have broken a lot more bones then you. From what I can tell, you have a few broken ribs, sprained ankle, and a concussion."  
Adrien frowned, this wasn't good, he needed to be out there fighting that alums. All around them you could hear screams. Smoke billowed as debris littered the ground.  
Adrien knew they had to transform, and quickly, but before he said so, he remembered something very important. Marinette doesn't know I'm Chat Noir, she still thinks our identity' s are a secret!  
Hmmm....this could make things difficult.  
Adrien could see Marinette looking around desperately, probably trying to figure out what to do, especially since she was with him. An idea came to Adrien's mind.  
"Marinette, go find somewhere safe, Ladybug will be here soon, they can help me."  
"But-"  
"No buts about it, I'll be fine, now go."  
Marinette nodded, then ran off. Soon enough, Ladybug came swinging by.  
"Someone told me you where injured and in need of medical attention, are you him?"  
Adrien smiled at her, then said,  
"Yes Ma'am. That's me."  
Ladybug picked him up carefully and began searching for someone who could help him.  
When no one was to be found, she hid him in a little alley, where he would be safe till the attack was over.  
"Stay here." She ordered.  
"Kinda hard to do anything else." He thought.  
As she turned around, Adrien thought of another way to keep his identity a secret.  
"Excuse me, miss Ladybug?"  
"Yes?"  
"My friend, Marinette, she's safe, right?"  
"Eh?Oh, um yeah! I Made sure that she was safe before coming to find you, so don't worry about her, ok?"  
"Thanks Ladybug."  
She nodded, then swung off to find the akuma. Speaking of which, Adrien didn't even know what it was this time. Peeking his head out the alley, he saw something that would probably scar him for life and give him nightmares for twice as long.  
There, fighting Ladybug, was a tall feminine figure. She had the wings and eyes of a fly, her grin spread from ear to ear, full of sharp shark teeth. Her bony arms were translucent and her hands ended in sharp claws. On top of her head were a pair of antennas, a bright, out of place, pink bow nestled on top of her head. She was about six feet tall from what he could tell. Ladybug would need help.  
He winced as he pushed himself onto his feet. This was going to be painful. But Ladybug was in trouble, and it was his job to protect her.  
It was then that he came across another dilemma. "Oh no, Plagg!"  
He searched his shirt pocket looking for the cheese obsessed kwami.  
"Plagg? Plagg? PLAGG!"  
Adrien winced from m the effort of yelling, his ribs making snapping and cracking noises. This was not going to be pretty.  
Limping and clutching his ribs, Adrien went in search of his feline companion. Maybe the car. That was the last place he had had him.  
Each step caused him pain and he was gasping by the time he'd gotten back to the wreckage.  
"Plagg?"  
Adrien heard a muffled cry from beneath a torn up seat. He picked it up and a black streak flew from underneath, landing on his shoulder.  
"No time to explain anything Plagg, Chat Noir! Transform!"  
Plagg was pulled into the white ring on Adriens finger, turning it black with a green paw which ended with five little claws. Lighting flashed around him, cladding him in black spandex, a large belt protruding from the back like a tail. His mask and cat ears appeared, and the transformation was complete.  
Time to kick akuma butt.  
At least, just as soon as Chat could breath again, his ribs bruising even more as he took a deep breath.  
This was certainly going to be an interesting battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I just really like ending chapters in cliffhangers, it keeps things interesting. The next chapter will be a battle chapter, so lots of fun there for those who like fight scenes! Once again, yay or nay to bonus chapter of Marinettes point of view? Please let me know!  
> ~Nerdqueen395


	7. In Which Chat Noir Is In a Lot of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is injured, but that doesn't keep him from trying to protect the one he loves, but what will be the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go you guys, this is my first time writing a fight scene, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: This is a fight scene, there will be wounds.

The pain was excruciating. Breathing hurt, walking hurt, doing anything simple hurt. Multiply that pain by ten, and that was what it was like to battle.

The akuma was spitting globs of clear gel. Everywhere the spot balls landed, solidified and became as hard as cement. Up ahead, Ladybug was leaping around, dodging the Akumas missiles.

Suddenly her injured leg collapsed beneath her and she fell. The glob of spit was racing towards her, she covered her face. Chat was already there, grabbing her waist and launching themselves away.

Crack.

There went another rib.

Chat kept his mouth closed, screaming internally. He could not let Ladybug know he was injured.

"Chat!"

Ladybug breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness you're here, this one's a toughie..."

She stopped speaking.

"Chat?"

Chat was curled in the fetal position, silent tears ran down his face.

"Chat!"

Ladybug looked alarmed.

"Are you ok?!"

Chat swallowed his pain.

"I'm fine, Ladybug, just got the air knocked out of me."

He smiled weakly.

Ladybug breathed out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness."

She turned around and pulled out her yo-yo.

"Now, you ready to win this thing?"

Chat was more ready to pass out. But, he gave her two thumbs up and said, "Sure thing, my Lady!"

She nodded, then ran towards to towering monster that reminded Chat a lot of Frankenstein.

Chat pushed himself up, with lots of trouble mind you, and ran after Ladybug.

Leaping, very clumsily, around as he dodged spit bullets, (so gross) Chat yelled, "CATACLYSM!"

His claws began grew and little black spots bubbled out from them.

He raked his hand across a building, it rotted and collapsed around the akuma, whom Chat had decided to nickname, Frankie.

With the now him are fighting ring surrounding Frankie, Ladybug and him jumped in, throwing punches and kicks wherever they could land them, dodging spit balls as they did so.

The akuma screeched and said in a high pitched voice, "No! I will not lose, they called my a liar! I'm not lying! I saw the monster! And now I am the monster!"

Her bony arms were surprisingly strong, she grabbed hold of Chat and threw him a few feet away.

This time, Chat couldn't keep the scream contained.

"GAAAHH!" The world fazed in and out of focus as white hot pain pierced him all the way to his soul.

"CHAT!"

Ladybug glared at the akuma, "You shouldn't have done that."

If looks could kill, Frankie would be dead a million times over

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Ladybugs yo-yo was launched into the air, in a flash of red, a small object dribbled into her hand.

"A lyre?!" Ladybug said incredulously.

"Seriously? A lyre?"

Thought Chat. He knew that Lucky Charm always produced weird objects, but this was ridiculous! Here he was, lying in pain, unable to help, and Ladybug was supposed to play a musical instrument. As if his luck could get any worse.

He saw Ladybug look around. She grinned.

Ladybug cast her yo-yo at Frankie, tying the monster up. She then hooked a piece of debris with her weapon, and stuffed it in Frankie's mouth.

She sat down, and began singing a lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

how I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

how I wonder what you are."

Ladybug strummed the last chord on the miniature harp

Frankie, was asleep.

Ladybug ran over to the sleeping monster, plucked the bow off the akuma's head, and tore it up.

Out flew a little black butterfly, which Ladybug promptly captured, cleansed, and set free.

Throwing the lyre high into the air, she shouted,

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Around them, all the rubble cleared itself up. People everywhere were released from the spit. Chat saw Ladybug racing towards him, her worried eyes looked deep into his, and Chat blacked out.

"Adrien, you have to wake up. This is Plagg speaking, I'm running out of power, you have to go somewhere to transform."

Chat opened his eyes and looked at his ring, one claw left.

"You're awake!"

A small drop of water landed on Chat. He cringed, he had mad his Lady, Marinette, cry. He was supposed to make her smile.

Ladybugs miraculous beeped.

"You should probably go."

Chat whispered so his aching ribs didn't hurt more than they already did.

Ladybugs expression suddenly turned dangerous.

"Why," she growled, "why didn't you tell me you were injured BEFORE THE FIGHT!"

Chat winced. He should have seen this coming.

Ladybug began crying and screaming,

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED CHAT!"

She sobbed and whispered her next words,

"You could have died Chat, I could have lost you."

Chat winced as he sat up, Ladybug tried to make him lie down again, but Chat was too persistent.

He let out a breath of air, breathed in, leaned his head towards her ear, and whispered,

"My Lady needed my help."

Her eyes widened, she opened her mouth to object, but Chat covered it with his hand before she could say anything.

"You need to go, your miraculous is running out of power and mine is only a few seconds from releasing my transformation. Now go."

Ladybug looked like she wanted to stay and say a few words, but her miraculous beeped again, and she ran off.

Chat pushed himself painfully to his feet, limped to where Ladybug had placed him when he was Adrien, and released his transformation.

He just barely managed to stuff Plagg into his shirt pocket when Marinette came running towards him.

"Ladybug said you were over here, are you ok?"

Adrien shook his head,

"I think it's worse then we thought."

He pulled up his shirt revealing large bruises covering his chest.

He didn't normally show off his wounds for fear of worrying others, but these wounds were pretty bad. He needed medical attention, and soon.

Marionette gasped in horror at the gruesome wounds that covered Adrien. Leaning down to get. A closer look, Marinette began calling out loudly,

"Quick! Someone call an ambulance!"

Adrien heard blazing horns, took one look at Marinettes filthy, tear streaked face. Worry filling her eyes. And promptly passed out for the third time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope it was ok. 
> 
> ~Nerdqueen394


	8. Revamp

This series has been revamped under the same title, so, this version of Advantage will be deleted, just wanted you guys to know before hand! Love ya!


End file.
